


Shinra's time, Shinra's orders

by LaughingStones



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: But he's still a dick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Giving and taking orders, M/M, Might ping as dub-con depending on the reader, Power Imbalance, Reno doesn't take orders well during sex, Rude gets to pick up the pieces, Rufus can take a hint (sometimes), Serious issues with self-image during sex, Sex, Unless they're detrimental to his wellbeing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and Rude are not exactly thinking about work when Rufus Shinra walks in.  Since they're still supposed to be on the job, Rufus will only let them continue on two conditions:  That he watches them, and that Reno follows his orders, to make it more interesting.  The problem is, Rufus doesn't know Reno like Rude does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinra's time, Shinra's orders

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to add any other tags, just let me know. For the record, I have no idea where this came from, but Reno with issues is sort of fun. Plus we get extra-careful Rude.

Reno and Rude were busy in an empty conference room when the boss walked in. Reno was bent over the big table, pants around his knees, cursing and eyeing Rude over his shoulder as his partner fucked him much too slowly. He could've just watched Rude's reflection in the dark window in front of him, but then he'd have to see himself, and that shit wasn't sexy. Rude's shades were off, as Reno insisted when they fucked, and his smirk was barely detectable, but obvious to Reno. He was badgering the big fucker to try to get him to speed up when the door opened and there was Rufus.

Rude's head whipped around at the sound and he froze, hips stilling with one last jerk. Rufus' expression was indecipherable as Reno peered back at him.

"Uh, hi Boss."

He didn't _seem_ pissed. He had that same calm, sardonic look on whether he was facing down mako-crazed psychos or recalcitrant scientists, though, so it wasn't exactly enough to judge by.

"You're both aware that you're still on duty, I assume," Rufus said.

"Well, yeah, but we figured you were stuck at your desk for the next few hours, so we thought we'd get outta your hair and amuse ourselves for a bit," Reno explained.

Rude made a sort of throat-clearing noise. Yeah, thanks for the support, partner.

"And by 'we', you mean 'I'," Rufus said. "Since Rude has a longer attention span than you, although the same can be said of a gnat. I see."

Rude started to pull out.

"Hey no no no," Reno protested, and straightened up as Rude stepped back. "Aw, come on! Boss, a twenty-minute break too much to ask?"

"That entirely depends," Rufus said, as Rude wiped off and tucked himself away, still half-hard. He slid his shades back on and Reno groaned inwardly.

"I am still paying you, after all." Rufus tilted his head a little, eyes flicking down to Reno's unflagging erection. "That being the case, I think it only fair that I get something for my money."

Reno swallowed. "Yeah? Like, uh, like what?" I ain't a whore, don't you dare fucking say you want a turn, my goddamn salary doesn't buy you that -

"How about a show," Rufus said, walking to the head of the table. He pulled out the chair there and moved it a bit, giving him a perfect view of them both from the side when he sat down. "I may have some input, of course. But only verbal, I assure you."

"So... so what?" Reno was having trouble surrounding this twist. "You'll still be giving us orders, is that it?"

"Perhaps. The occasional order. To improve the show, if I find it inadequate or dull." Golden brows lifted just slightly. "As it is currently."

Reno put a hand under his hard-on, showing it off. "Boss, you saying my dick's boring?"

"Compared to when I walked in, yes."

It didn't sound so bad. Taking orders during sex wasn't really Reno's thing, but hell, if he didn't like it he'd just ignore 'em. Besides, sex was back on, that was the important thing. Grinning, he turned to Rude.

"Hey, man, he's insulting my dick, you gonna let him get away with that?"

Above the sunglasses, Rude's eyebrows went up just enough to make Reno scowl.

"Watch it, fucker. My dick is awesome and you know it. You want some or not?" He wasn't actually sure that Rude was down with having someone watch them. For all he was big and badass, he could be pretty reserved sometimes. If he said no, the boss might be pissed, but Reno'd back him up.

Rude... smirked. Holy shit.

Reno was on his stomach on the table again so fast his head spun, one large hand in the center of his back holding him down until Rude let go to unzip and slick up again. Then it was the familiar long, slow slide in and Reno couldn't help looking over to see what the boss thought of Rude's size.

The blue eyes were watching, but for all the expression on the man's face he could've been staring at a blank corridor wall.

"C'mon, Boss, you can't be bored already!"

"Hm. Rude, I'm sure you can shut him up."

Reno snorted, then groaned aloud in startlement as Rude hit the right spot with a quick twist of his hips. Normally he stretched it out a good long time before he gave Reno what he wanted.

"Only by gagging him," Rude said. "Wrong position."

"Hey, you'd forget it was me if I stopped talking!" Reno panted.

"I think the hair is an adequate reminder," Rufus said. "So, we need suitable motivation. No, that would rather spoil the mood, wouldn't it? Let me see."

He was silent a moment as Rude thrust slowly, occasionally rubbing over that spot to stop Reno complaining too much. Reno still bitched, but less.

"What you got against me talking, anyway?" he said after a minute.

"And complaining, and cursing. It's obnoxious. You're lucky your partner puts up with it. If it were me, I'd have a ball-gag monogrammed with your name. Unless... ah. You did agree to follow my orders." No he hadn't, he'd just agreed Rufus could try to give them. "Reno, stop talking. You can make as much noise as you like, so long as it's non-verbal."

Reno's mouth dropped open, but before he could figure out whether to argue, cuss him out, or just refuse, Rude made an awkward noise.

"Um."

"You have input?" Rufus asked.

"Sounds good, sometimes. The swearing. When he gets desperate." A well-aimed thrust here got Reno moaning a curse.

"I see. Well, no swearing with offensive intent, then, only... appreciative exclamations, shall we say."

"Yeah, whatever, Boss," Reno gasped. What the fuck, anyway? The guy walked in and demanded to sit in on their personal thing, and he thought he had the right to tell Reno how it'd go? Not likely. He gave the orders everywhere else, not here.

"Rude, stop a moment."

Reno almost didn't believe it when Rude stopped dead, holding absolutely still about halfway in. He couldn't be obeying, it was probably just disbelief, right? Turning his head, Reno glanced back, hoping to see Rude tight-lipped and pissed.

A smile played around those lips. The unbelievable bastard was enjoying this!

"Son of a bitch, you fucking traitor! Goddammit - "

"Reno. I gave you an order," Rufus said.

"Boss, this ain't my thing! 'Yes sir, no sir, how high sir.' Not in sex!"

"I don't require it to be your thing. I require you to obey."

"Damn it, I can't just stop talking!"

"I advise you to try. Complete success is not required. You won't be punished for failing, but you will for not trying."

"Punished! What the fuck - "

"I will cancel this little interlude, and you'll have a double shift for the next week. Rude, of course, will not."

"You can't do that! This is sex, not the job!"

"You are on the clock," Rufus said softly, "fucking on my time." His eyes were the blue of sky reflected in steel, and Reno went cold.

Shit. Looked like maybe he was angrier about that than he'd seemed.

"Boss," he stammered, not sure what he was going to try with that look on Rufus' face, but he was cut off.

"Can you abide by this, or shall we cancel?"

No! My sex! Reno hesitated for a long moment, then nodded, lips twisting. "Fine." It sounded like Rufus wasn't going to be a total hardass about it, anyway - no punishment for failing and all that. And even not being allowed to talk was better than a double shift, if by a damn narrow margin.

"Good. Continue, then." He nodded at Rude and the traitor started moving again.

It was hard, to bite back all the words he was used to letting spill over his lips, especially when he wanted to bitch Rude out for following orders like it was no big deal. He wanted to complain about how unfair this was, but that would piss the boss off for sure, and Reno was a cocky bastard but he wasn't an idiot.

"I wouldn't have thought he could even be this quiet," Rufus said. "Is he usually?"

"You just _said_ \- " Reno started hotly, then shut his mouth and glared.

"I said you couldn't talk," Rufus said mildly. "Non-verbal noise, on the other hand, is encouraged."

Reno just glared. He was breathing hard now, Rude was moving a little faster, but fuck if he would moan on command.

Rufus smiled, eyes sliding back to Reno's bare ass, watching Rude move in and out. Even seething as he was, Reno felt a hot tingle sweep over his skin as that calm gaze rested on their connected bodies. It somehow intensified his own awareness of Rude in him, how good it felt, how weirdly hot this whole thing was, and he didn't mean to groan like the fucker wanted, but a soft sound slipped out of him before he could stop it.

"Yeah," Rude said in a low voice, "that's it. Yeah, Reno."

Fuck. He never could say no to Rude. Reno caught his breath as one broad hand stroked up his ribcage under his shirt to rub a fingertip over his nipple. "God, _Rude_ ," he groaned before he remembered about not talking, but when he glanced warily sideways, Rufus' eyes were half-lidded and he didn't seem about to complain.

Rude hit that spot inside him and Reno moaned and pushed back, begging for more without saying a damn word. He knew he wouldn't get it yet - Rude liked to make him wait, stretch it out as long as he could - except it hit again on the next stroke and Reno made a high, breathy noise he would deny came out of his mouth. He would've been humiliated, but Rude did it again, again, slamming pleasure through him with every stroke now, and Reno couldn't spare the attention to care about the noises he was making.

"Very nice," Rufus said, voice sounding rough. "Look up, Reno. Watch your face in the window, see what you look like right now."

"Boss," Rude said, hesitating in his movement.

It was pure stubbornness that made Reno obey _this_ order out of all of them, glancing up at his reflection in the window even though he shouldn't. Shirt half undone, sprawled forward on the table like he didn't have the strength to stand, a glaze-eyed, open-mouthed joke with a mop of spiky hair stared back. He looked fucking pathetic. Closing his eyes, he tried to forget the image before it fucked everything up, but it was like ice against his skin.

"Hey," Rude said, slowing down, "hey, no. Reno. Don't."

"What is it?" said Rufus.

Rude sighed and gently pulled out. Reno put his forehead down on his arm, empty and abruptly sick of the boss and his orders and questions. "He doesn't like that," Rude said.

"What? His appearance? He's cocky enough, I had assumed - "

"About everything else. Not that, not when we do this." Rude put a hand on Reno's shoulder and tugged.

Reno stood up and snarled at him. " _What?_ " His head was spinning, disgust, humiliation, nausea. What the fuck was wrong with him, in the window Reno looked like a useless clown with that look on his face, like he was coming apart at the seams, useless, helpless, weak -

Rude pulled off his shades and tucked them in his jacket pocket. "Stop looking," he said. Leaning forward, he kissed Reno, whose breath hitched as he leaned into Rude, thoughts cutting off. It was hard not to melt when he kept doing that thing with his tongue. When Rude finally drew away it was only to lean in and close his teeth on the side of Reno's neck, making him jerk.

"God, Rude..." He didn't know what he wanted, besides for Rufus to go the fuck away. He was only half-hard, but here was Rude getting him all turned on again. His body was confused and his thoughts were caught in circles and dead-end snarls.

"Don't think about it," Rude said in his ear. His voice was husky, soft enough Reno thought the boss probably couldn't hear. "Just listen. You're so damn sexy. Just wanna fuck you all the time. Make you swear at me, make you shake." Reno could feel his muscles start to relax despite himself as Rude went on. "Your voice is so fucking sweet when you start moaning, makes me crazy. Wish I could get inside you and stay there all day. Keep you on my dick til you can't walk. It'd be so good. But... you say, if you wanna stop. Right? You tell me." He pulled back and met Reno's eyes until Reno managed a nod.

"So," Rude said to him in that quiet tone. "Stay or go?"

Reno's stomach was still in knots, he was tense and half-sick and aroused as hell again. It'd be sensible to quit now, walk away from the boss's fucking games and take a little time to recover. But when had Reno ever done what was sensible?

He looked Rude in the eye and smirked, cocky and confident and fake as shit. "Fuck it," he said, shrugging.

Rude watched him a minute, long enough to make it clear he saw straight through the bullshit. Then he nodded and pushed Reno back to sit on the table, which didn't even creak. He tugged off Reno's shoes and pulled the tangle around his knees down, dropping his pants on the floor. Then he knelt in front of Reno and licked his dick. Reno made a tight, strange noise, breath shuddering out of him, and leaned back on his hands.

Rude sucked him all the way hard again, Reno keeping his eyes closed to focus on that skilled tongue. Rufus was so quiet Reno had the brief hope he'd left while he wasn't paying attention, but when he opened his eyes, the white suit was there in his peripheral vision.

Finally Rude stood up, putting a hand on Reno's chest and pushing a little, brows raised. Reno breathed out and lay back on the table in answer, bending his legs up so Rude could pull him to the edge, lift his ass up and push slowly into him again.

"Fuck," Reno muttered. The angle wasn't as good, but with Rude it hardly mattered. It was different, being face to face while they did this; weirdly more intimate. He wasn't sure if he liked it or if it was too much.

"Rude," Rufus said suddenly. "Perhaps you could suggest any necessary alterations to our current parameters."

Reno wondered hazily what the fuck that was supposed to mean, but Rude nodded. "Maybe... don't give him any more orders," he said. "Just me. Safer."

"That's acceptable," the boss said.

Every stroke hit that spot, Rude's face hung above him, intense dark eyes on his, and Reno was clawing at the table already. After a while he'd forgotten everything but Rude's dick, and started moaning and cursing like usual.

Rufus sighed.

Reno shut the hell up in case that was the prelude to a double shift.

"Interesting," Rufus murmured. "Can you make him beg?"

"Sometimes," Rude said. He leaned down and kissed Reno. Clutching frantically at his shoulders, Reno whimpered, hips twisting. It was too fucking good, being penetrated at either end, and Rude's kisses could drive Reno crazy in the first place.

"Don't make him come yet," Rufus said. "What else does he like?"

Pulling back with one last brush of his lips, Rude shrugged. One hand slid over Reno's hip to his hard dick, and Rude began trailing his fingertips up and down its length. It felt good, but not enough, not firm or slick enough to be what he wanted.

"Rude," he moaned, "c'mon, please, you _know_ , oh god please, _Rude!_ "

Thrusting harder, Rude grinned down at him. "Look so good, partner," he said softly, "all spread out 'n moaning."

Reno narrowed his eyes back, but he felt the praise in his gut, seeping through him like warm honey. "Fucker," he gasped. "Messing with me. _Give_ it!"

Rude shrugged his eyebrows and moved his hand down to toy with Reno's balls. Reno started shaking, letting out little broken sounds.

"That is," Rufus said slowly, "rather captivating. Any other demonstrations before the finale, which seems to be rapidly approaching?"

"Nope," Rude said. Both hands back on Reno's hips, he drove in fast and deep, pounding him right up to the edge of climax, then holding him there. Reno writhed. Rude leaned down and whispered, "You wanna come for me, partner?"

"Fuck, please, yes," Reno said, shaky and breathless.

One hand tangled in his hair as Rude kissed him. When he drew away, the hand tightened, hauling Reno's head back by the hair to stare at the ceiling as he came, convulsing around Rude's dick and under his big hands.

Rude came a moment later, going still with a choked noise, hands tightening on Reno's hips enough to leave bruises. He slid out carefully and they panted together for a few minutes, recovering, before Rude pulled a wipe out of his pocket and cleaned them both up. By the time he was mostly not sticky, Reno could sit up and scowl at the tangled mess of his pants on the floor.

"Good," Rufus said. "A pleasant interlude in the business of the day." Reno forbore to mention that it was way past evening and into night. The boss's workday was just as crazy as he was. "I'll expect the two of you in my office shortly. There's an errand I need you to run." He stood up, casually adjusted the bulge in his pants, and walked out.

Reno stared after him for a long minute.

"Reno. You all right?"

He glared at Rude. "Fine." He waved a hand at the door. "But if he's getting in on it, we ain't ever fucking here again."

Because he was a good partner, Rude nodded instead of mentioning whose idea it had been in the first place.

"Gimme my pants and let's go."

Rude arched an eyebrow at him but stooped to pick them up. Handing them over, he kissed Reno softly, not arousal but comfort. Something in Reno's chest unknotted, finished warming into pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, ya big lug."

Rude smirked and slipped his shades on.


End file.
